Technological advances in computer hardware, software and networking have lead to increased demand for electronic information exchange rather than through conventional techniques such as paper and telephone correspondence, for example. Such electronic communication can provide split-second, reliable data transfer between essentially any two locations throughout the world. Many industries and consumers are leveraging such technology to improve efficiency and decrease cost through web-based (e.g., on-line) services. For example, consumers can purchase goods, review bank statements, research products and companies, obtain real-time stock quotes, download brochures, etc. with the click of a mouse and at the convenience of home.
As the amount of available electronic data grows, it becomes more important to store and/or utilize such data in a manageable manner that facilitates user-friendly and quick data searches and retrieval and data mining. In particular, the Healthcare industry has aggressively migrated toward electronic storage of the medical record and electronic information exchange in terms of health-related data, doctor profiles, hospital reviews, etc. For example, numerous web sites and forums offer a wealth of information in connection with general medical information (e.g., definitions, overviews, terminology, treatments, side-affects, etc.), diagnosis (e.g., symptoms, prescriptions, treatment, etc.), and medical physicians or facilities (e.g., hospital reviews, physician biographies, etc.).
Yet, various problems surface in obtaining healthcare information via the web since there is an overwhelming amount of available information. In general, the format and file types associated with medical data is almost as plentiful as the amount of data available on the web. In other words, compatibility and usability for medical data becomes extremely difficult in light of the file types, formats, etc. that may be specific to applications, software, hardware, devices, and the like. As stated, there is a large amount of medical data available to the public. For example, a search engine query with the terms “flu symptoms” can return millions of results. Sorting, let alone, finding relevant data within these results can turn into quite the hassle (even though the search may have yielded an answer for the query). Generally, accessing medical or healthcare data can be fairly simple with a search engine but identifying user relevant information can be extremely time-consuming. Moreover, there are various problems associated with mining this medical or healthcare data including the medical record, as there is no common schema for the data.
Regardless of the amount of healthcare knowledge a patient may have, the patient typically asks a medical professional questions during a check-up, an appointment, or urgent care appointment. For instance, during a general check-up, a patient may ask general questions related toward exercise, eating, lifestyle, etc. In another example, a specific appointment for a disease or symptom may result in a patient asking a question about treatment, side-affects, prescriptions, etc. Yet, most patients either forget to ask questions or come up with additional questions after leaving an appointment. Moreover, medical professionals tend to answer as many questions as a patient can offer during an appointment yet answering questions outside these scheduled appointments can be time consuming and costly (e.g., time, money, availability for other patients, etc.). For example, medical professionals typically cannot afford to spend time answering questions on the Internet, over the phone, or entering information onto computers.
Still further, the United States spends 60% more per person on health care than any other nation, yet in overall quality of its care ranks 37th in the world. Also, 40% of Americans with health problems do not get treatment or medication due to cost. In Pay-for-Quality (P4Q) programs from Health Plans and other Sponsors; the goal is to put Providers in control of improving care quality and coordination, while giving Payers access to the point-of-care (e.g., communication, coordination and key clinical data, etc.) for improving the effectiveness of their Disease Management, Case Management and Consumer Self-Management programs. No major solutions have emerged yet to tackle such big problems to date.